


The One On the Car

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sex on a Car, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: The boys are on a hunt again, but it's late at night and they are settled into the motel right now. Dean announces that he and Cas are going to go on a drive. Cas rolls with it, knowing Dean probably wants to have sex on his car.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 34
Kudos: 203





	The One On the Car

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one, not gonna lie. I like it when they have car sex.

It’s kinda late, it’s 10ish, but they are all settling down for the night. They’re at a little motel in Brady, Texas, hunting what they think is a small pack of werewolves. The geography fits. 

In most places in Texas, people don’t just walk around in cowboy hats but Dean is actually pretty delighted to find out that lots of people in Brady, in fact, do. 

“Uhm,” Dean says, breaking the somber silence for the first time in a while. He sits up off the bed and says “Cas and I are gonna go… drive…” He looks at Cas to make sure he’s on board with the idea and Cas nods and shrugs. 

“Drive where?” Jack asks curiously. Sam looks away from the TV to Dean to see what he will answer. Sam knows why they’re leaving, but it’s gross and he tries not to think about it. 

“Er-” Dean stumbles. “Stars-” He says shortly and way too quick for anyone to think it’s the truth. 

“Stars…” Sam says, laughing, questioning just to give Dean a hard time.

“Yeah, we’re gonna… look at the stars…”

“How romantic,” Sam smirks and rolls his eyes. Stars his ass. Dean shoots him a look. 

“Haha,” Dean forces a laugh. “Yeah, well, you know what they say… heh,” Dean laughs again and looks around the room. No one knows ‘what they say.’ “The stars at night are big and bright…” Dean says then claps three small short claps very awkwardly and nervously. Why aren’t he and Cas just leaving? They could just walk out the door right now. 

“Why are you clapping?” Jack asks, smiling like he enjoyed it. 

“It’s a song,” Sam says, looking back to the TV and helping Dean… sort of 

Out of nowhere, Cas starts with his low gravely voice, and it sounds more like he’s reading something and less like he’s singing it. “The stars at night… are big and bright…” He puts his hands up like he’s is going to clap but then decides against it so he just pauses for the appropriate amount of time, “Deep in the heart of Texas…” Dean looks pleasantly shocked at Cas. “I heard you mumbling it while we were driving here…” Cas exposes Dean. 

“It’s a popular song,” Dean defends himself, but no, it’s really not. It does, however, explain why Dean’s first thought was  _ stars.  _

“You know, Brady is actually the geological center of Texas… I’m sure the stars are actually ‘big and bright.’” Cas does finger quotes. 

Dean makes a face, “How do you know that?” He stands up off the bed and walks to the door. 

“A local told me at one of our stops… It would seem they are quite proud of it as I did not provoke them to divulge that to me.”

“Let’s go, Cas.” Cas gets up and follows Dean out the door. 

“Be safe,” Jack shouts. 

“Don’t get arrested!” Sam shouts too, then laughs.

They get into the car and start driving. It only takes less than five minutes before it looks like they are in the middle of nowhere again, but Dean keeps driving. “If your cool with it,” Dean says, “I’d like to have sex on my car now…”

“Of course,” Cas smiles. “We  _ are _ going to look at the stars though, yes?”

“Uhh… sure.” It’s fine, Dean just has to pull into an area where they can see the sky. It won’t be hard, there might be a ton of trees, but they aren’t very tall. 

“There are so many wildflowers, Cas says randomly. Dean glances at Cas and sees him staring out the window. “They grow everywhere… I would think it’s a bit late in the year for them, wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t know, man,” Dean shrugs. “It’s  _ always _ warm here, so probably not.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Cas looks at Dean and smiles before looking back out the window. 

Dean pulls off the road, not far. They can see the sky, the road, and they’re right next to what looks like woods. They only saw one car on the way and it was pulling off the road and into the motel parking lot when they left. He turns the car off and they both get out. Cas stands up and immediately tilts his head up to the sky. Dean looks at Cas, he’s so pretty. The car’s headlights time out and shut off. “It’s still not even that dark,” Dean comments. 

“No, it’s quite bright for the sun to be down,” He looks back down and walks over to the hood of the car where Dean is, “Just like the song said. Maybe your eyes will adjust soon and it may even look normal.”

Dean leans against the hood, putting his arms back and looking back at the sky. “I don’t know any constellations, do you?” He pops up to sit on the car. 

“I do! When humanity created the imaginary links in the stars, a lot of angels thought it to be mindless and one specific angel I’ve met thought it was rude-”

“Rude?” Dean laughs, “How is it rude?”

“She said you were not admiring the beauty of the actual stars and of God’s work, it sounded like nonsense to me because that is not what you were doing. I liked it, the constellations...” Cas steps between Dean’s legs and rubs his hands up and down Dean’s thighs. “You looked into a sky of dots and you saw frogs, and knights, and cutlery, and oceans, and so many things. I tried to learn them.” 

“I know  _ one,” _ Dean mentions. 

Cas looks at Dean, “Which one?” He asks excitedly. 

“Uhm, Orion’s Belt? It’s just three stars in a row…” Dean points up. 

“Yes, his  _ belt _ is three stars!” Cas smiles. “But you can see all of him. Orion the Hunter!” Cas looks down and starts poking one of Dean’s thighs. “There are three stars that make up his belt,” He pokes three in a line. Dean looks down at Cas’s poking and watches him draw out the constellation. “And his bow is made of five stars,” Cas pokes him some more as he continues to describe the shape. And eventually, Cas is done describing it. 

“So what is that? Is he wearing a dress or a skirt or what?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be,” Cas smiles and looks back at Dean’s eyes. “It’s in the eye of the beholder…” Cas lean’s forward and Dean thinks he’s gonna kiss him but Cas just climbs up onto the car and lays down with his head on the windshield. Dean smiles at him and lays down next to him. “I was wondering when we were finally going to have sex on your car.”

“Yeah, we did some other,  _ way more _ extreme stuff from the catalog before this… I didn’t know  _ I _ got to pick!” Cas giggles, “What’s funny?”

“It’s funny that you thought I had 100% of the decision.”

“Not  _ 100% _ ,” Dean rolls his eyes, “Just…  _ more _ of the decision.” 

It’s quiet for a moment. “I liked your immediate thinking when asked why we were leaving…”

“Shut up,” Dean shoves Cas playfully.

“I am being genuine! If we were strangers to Sam and Jack so they didn’t know our behavioral patterns, I’m sure it would have worked.”

“So my story checks out?”

“Yes, it ‘checks out.’”

“Cas,” Dean sighs.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I-” Dean swallows, “You’re awesome…”

“Thank you,” Cas smiles at him. “And Dean,”

“Yes?”

Cas sits up and kisses Dean briefly, “I’m going to go collect some flowers. It won’t take long-” Cas says quickly then slides off the car. Dean sits up and chuckles as he watches Cas step off towards the woods. Dean shakes his head and looks back at the sky. Damn it, he loves Cas. The concept is weird if he  _ really _ thinks about it. It’s even weirder if he thinks about the fact that the person he loves also loves him, it’s bizarre. Dean gets pretty lost in thought and loses track of time. That’s why he’s so startled by Cas when he walks back. “Dean!” Cas says to get Dean’s attention. Dean jumps a bit but looks back down at Cas standing by the side of the car, “Look,” Cas has something black in his hand that Dean doesn’t recognize right away.

Dean squints at it until it moves. Dean scrambles away from Cas, “Cas  _ what the fuck?!” _

“It’s a tarantula!” Cas says happily as he holds it out for Dean to see.

“I know what it is! Why the  _ fuck _ do you have it?” Dean practically shrieks. 

“Are you scared of her?”

Dean closes his eyes and shakes his head in befuddlement, “‘Her,’ Cas?”

“Yes…”

Dean shakes his hands, panicking, “A  _ fuckig spider, Cas! _ Why?!” Dean looks at it disgustingly with a grimace. 

“I wanted to show you!”

“Again…  _ why?” _

“You can hold her if you want. She isn’t aggressive and she won’t hurt you…” Cas moves his hand closer to Dean so he can take her. 

“ _ Fuck no! Cas, no! _ ” Cas pulls her back and watches as Dean falls apart. “A fucking spider, Cas, don’t pick up fucking spiders!” He whines. 

Cas smiles and tries not to laugh. “She’s not going to hurt you,” Cas pets the spider gently with his thumb, “Look, she’s waving at you.”

“Mmh!” Dean looks at the spider, feeling very squirmy, “What the fuck,” It really does look like she’s waving with her front legs, “What is it doing?”

“She’s waving as a signal! It’s to attract mates, or to ask for help with prey… But she doesn’t have any prey right now so I think she likes you!”

“Cas,” Dean huffs and closes his eyes, “Please go put that thing back… Please,” He asks softly. 

“Alright. I am sorry you didn’t like her…”

Dean grunts and rolls his eyes, “You can-” He sighs, “You can tell her it’s not personal,” He chuckles, letting the tension fall from his chest, “I just don’t like spiders…” 

“Okay, I’ll tell her,” Cas walks away, “I still want more flowers though so I need a few more minutes…” Cas holds up his other hand which is holding a small bundle of flowers. 

“Take your time, man,” Dean shouts. “But, Cas, dude, I swear if you come out of these trees with something else that’s alive-” Dean threatens weakly. Now that Dean is alone again he’s jumpy. Now  _ everything _ is a spider. The wind blows,  _ it’s a spider.  _ He accidentally touches the windshield wiper with his finger,  _ it’s a spider. _ He sees a leaf flip over on the ground,  _ it’s a spider. _ Thanks, Cas. Dean takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm himself which, eventually, works. He moves down and sits on the hood of his car with his feet dangling off the front and looks around. He hears shuffling and  _ prays _ it’s just Cas coming out of the woods. 

“I got one that’s red  _ and _ yellow!” Cas says loudly, walking up to Dean. 

“Cool,” Dean smiles. Cas passes Dean the bundle of flowers. Dean looks at the bundle confused and half horrified. Did Cas get them for  _ him?  _ “Damn it, Cas.” Dean blushes and takes them. 

“What’s wrong?” Cas tilts his head. 

Dean sighs, taking a couple flowers and passing the rest back to Cas. “Hold these for a minute.”

“Okay,” Cas says curiously. 

Dean starts inspecting two flowers “ _ I _ wanted to have  _ rough, metal-slamming _ sex, but no,” Dean grumbles, then he starts twisting the stems together, “You had to be all cute.”

“Oh,” Cas says shocked, “I’m sorry? Though I don’t know why that means we can’t have rough sex,” Cas says calmly. 

Dean picks up another flower from his bundle and inspects it, “It’s not the same, it’s too late…”

Cas watches Dean twist the third flower in with the other two. “No, it’s not. We can definitely have rough sex.”

Dean pauses and looks up into Cas’s eyes, “Like…  _ really _ rough?”

“Really rough,” Cas confirms, “Really,  _ really _ rough if you would like.”

Dean looks back down, “I  _ would _ like…” He mumbles. He picks up a fourth flower, the last flower he took separate from Cas’s bundle. 

“What are you doing?” Cas asks finally. 

Dean grunts and then sighs, “I’m making a crown…” He mumbles. 

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Cas asks. 

Dean looks up because he needs more flowers and he passed them all to Cas. “Jack wanted to learn,” He rolls his eyes, “So I learned too…We learned together… he needed help.” 

“That’s nice,” Cas smiles, “Did this happen while I was away?” 

Dean nods, reaching a hand up to delicately take a flower from Cas’s fist full. “Step one!” Dean looks at the flower closely, “Check the flower for ants and other bugs in general. The ‘ _ mommy blog’ _ we were looking at said to and it makes sense… Said it was a mistake you  _ don’t wanna make _ .”

“That makes sense,” Cas nods and starts pulling out flowers one-by-one to look at for Dean. He starts making a nice pile on Dean’s knee for him to grab when ready. 

“Then, you just have to twist this part around, I don’t know how to explain it,” Dean looks very focused on the strand-like thing he’s got going on. 

“And they stay attached that way?”

“No, it’s fragile until the end… once I connect it, it won’t fall apart…” Dean notices the pile of checked flowers and starts taking from that.

“What an interesting skill…”

“Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?” Dean grunts, “If Sam finds out I know how to do this-”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Cas smiles, taking a break from checking flowers because Dean has enough to last him a bit longer. He just watches Dean delicately and precisely add flowers by twisting in the stems. All the petals are touching and it’s starting to make a beautiful rope. “You can do such amazing things with your hands…” Cas says happily.

Dean chuckles, “Don’t you fucking know it,” Dean does a crude jacking off motion with one of his hands while grabbing another flower.

“That is not what I meant,” Cas smiles and starts looking at flowers again, “But that too.”

“Yeah,” Dean says low. 

Cas moves in between Dean’s legs again, pushing them a little more open which warrants a glance from Dean but he refocuses on the flowers he’s braiding together. Cas holds up a flower, “What do I do if there  _ is _ an ant on it?”

“Uhm, I don’t know,” Dean mumbles, “Take it off?”

“Alright,” Cas pulls it off and turns around to set it on the ground. 

“Did you just  _ set _ that bug on the ground?” Dean asks. 

Cas gets resituated between Dean’s legs, “Yes. What of it?”

Dean raises his eyebrows and shrugs, shaking his head, “Nothing.”

“Dean, you are surprisingly good at this,” Cas admires. 

“Thank you?” Dean giggles. Cas sets the last flower down after checking it, “I think I might need more-” 

“Okay!” Cas already starts walking back to the woods. 

Dean smiles and shakes his head, not really knowing what it is that Cas likes about these flowers so much. That being said, Dean likes flowers too and he doesn’t know why either. 

Cas comes trotting back out of the woods, “I saw a rat but I didn’t pick it up.”

Dean’s eyes go wide, “Much obliged.”

“Do you think these will be enough?” Cas holds up the new flowers.

“Yes, definitely!” Dean smiles, “I’m almost done I think, just those flowers should cover it…”

“This looks very nice,” Cas smiles. He loves that Dean is making this, he really does. He doesn’t know why but he’s really excited about it. Cas thinks Dean is being kind of soft and vulnerable right now and he likes it. 

“Hahh…” Dean whines. 

Cas looks at him confused, “What was that? What are you doing?”

“Making sex noises,” Dean grunts, frustratedly.

“Why?” Cas chuckles, adding bug-free flowers to his pile. 

“I don’t know…” Dean chuckles, “This moment feels… I don’t know… It had to be thwarted.”

“What does this moment feel-”

“Ohh!” Dean interrupts, “Mmm… Cas!”

“Dean,” Cas laughs. “This is a strange solution…”

“But a solution nonetheless!” Dean smiles at Cas briefly before adding more flowers, “Do you wanna make a noise?”

“No,” Cas laughs.

“No?! Why should I have all the fun?”

“You will hear mine when you earn them…” Cas raises his eyebrows. 

“Ooo,” Dean jokes, “Alright, alright…”

Cas finishes checking the last of the flowers. “So you are afraid of spiders?”

Dean stops for a second to glare at Cas. He looks back down and starts again. “I  _ respect _ spiders. I’m  _ uncomfortable _ around big, hairy, oversized, eight eyed, eight legged, disgusting, huge fucking tranchulas.” Dean swallows. “You just picked that thing up?”

“Yes, some of them don’t mind…”

Dean shivers dramatically then fake barfs. “Please never do that to me again…”

“I won’t. But if you ever change your mind-”

“I won’t!”

“Alright, to each their own.” Cas looks at the crown, rubbing one of Dean’s legs with his hand because he just likes touching Dean. “It’s done? You connected it! There are still some more flowers left…”

“It’s  _ technically done, _ but I can add these on still. I didn’t want it to get too big, so yeah, I connected it.” Cas watches as Dean weaves in the last of the flowers carefully, filling the ring with even more flowers. Cas is more excited than he should be as he waits for Dean to wear it. He’s going to look very good in it, Cas thinks. 

“Okay,” Dean holds the crown and looks at Cas. “Stand up straight.”

“I am standing up straight,” Cas replies. 

“Then… puff out your chest.” Cas squints at Dean for a second then tries, “Yup, just like that. That’s great. Okay…” Dean clears his throat. “The Great Castiel,” Dean winks at him, “Man of my wet dreams-”

“You don’t have wet dreams,” Cas giggles. 

Dean looks stunned like a deer in the headlights, “...right.”

“Do you have wet dreams?”

“Cas, you're ruining the ceremony.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Now I have to start over…” Dean scrunches his face jokingly. 

“My sincerest apologies.”

“The Great Castiel, man of my wet dreams, ariser of dicks-”

“Ariser is not a word-”   
“ _ Fantastic lover,” _ Dean shouts, ignoring Cas, and going on, “Angel in the streets, freak in the sheets,” Cas smiles, watching Dean act goofy. “Dominator,” Dean bites his lip. 

“Dominator,” Cas mouths then laughs quietly. 

“My best friend,” Dean looks actually very lovingly into Cas’s eyes and he’s quiet for a moment, “Forever in my heart… Occasionally in my pants.” Dean smiles and glances back at the crown as he raises it up. “I am humbled with the honor to dub thee,” Dean pauses, “The king of sex… and other pleasures thereof. For now, and as long as he shall reign.” Dean sets the crown snugly on Cas’s head.

Cas actually liked that very much. He knows Dean is joking around when he says all this, but it makes Cas realize what he is and means to Dean. Cas is smiling very brightly back at him, “What am I reigning?”

“Oh,” Dean says quickly, “Land of the horny, of course!”

“Thank you,” Cas says playing along, “It’s an honor.”

“You know, Your Highness, traditionally, we’re supposed to suck face now…” Dean says like he’s serious. 

“Who am I to obstruct the way of tradition,” Cas leans in and they start making out. Hard. For a while actually. Until Dean is out of breath and he pulls away. Dean is panting, “Were you on your toes just now?” He pulls out his phone then quickly puts it away. Cas assumes Dean is checking the time.

“Yes,” Cas says. Dean kinda smiles. “So,” Cas starts again, “Are you also the king? Are we doing this together, are you ruling alongside me?” Cas asks. 

“Well,” Dean starts, “ _ I’m _ not the king of sex,” Dean chuckles, “And… we’re not married,” Dean’s smile falls a bit as he looks at Cas, “So… no.”

“Oh,” Cas nods, his smile fades also. 

“I’m more like your hot…” Dean pauses to think of a word. He moves his shoulders like he’s physically tossing ideas around, “Courtesan.”

“Mm. That’s a big word, Dean…” Cas rubs his hand up Dean’s thighs like he’s been doing, only this time he grazes over Dean’s dick. 

Dean’s eyes go wide and he feels his dick jump at the attention, “Did that turn you on?” He asks hastily, “Did it? Should I learn more big words? Will that turn you on?”

Cas chuckles and avoids the answer, “So, as the king… I’m paying you for your time?”   
“Um,” Dean thinks, “No… I think you just spoil me in exchange for amazing sex that works for both of us.”

“Then you also enjoy it?”

“Uh, sex with the King of Sex and Pleasure? I would say so,” Dean giggles.

It’s quiet for a moment where they just look into each other's eyes. “Do you really have wet dreams?”

Dean snaps back, “No! You’re the one who’s coming in their sleep…”

Cas smiles at Dean’s attempt at a joke, “How have I never noticed?”

“You aren’t there when it happens. It only happens when you’re gone. And it doesn't happen very often… like  _ once _ since I was a teenager… Okay, fine… twice.”

“And I was in them?” Cas asks. 

Dean closes his eyes, “Sex  _ dreams, _ ” He says regretfully, “I shoulda said… sex dreams… Man of my sex dreams.” Cas chuckles lowly. Dean clears his throat and shakes his head like a restart. “Now,” he says, “If His Majesty the King will throw me into the hood of the car then we can get this thing started, and fuck. Good and long.”

“Oh, yes,” Cas nods like he's agreeing to some kind of business deal. Cas steps a foot onto the front bumper between Dean’s legs. Dean  _ knows _ Cas was wearing shoes, but they are both  _ gone now _ and he is in his socks. Cas tackles Dean flat onto the hood of the car, grinding into him and kissing his neck. Dean groans when they hit the metal. “Are you alright?” Cas worries as he sits up a bit.

Dean sits up with Cas, not wanting him to take his lips off of him. “Do it harder.” Cas smiles for a moment before making a serious face. He grabs Dean’s shirt and slams him back down against the hood. “Fuck yeah,” Dean cheers.

Cas starts kissing Dean’s neck again and grinding his hips against him. Dean keeps groaning and Cas can feel how hard Dean is through his jeans. Cas looks up and holds onto Dean’s shirt again and pulls him off the hood a couple inches. He stares intensely into Dean’s eyes before making Dean’s shirt disappear and pushing him back down. 

Cas kisses down Dean’s neck and over to a nipple. He licks then bites the sensitive skin around it and Dean yelps. Cas looks quickly to Dean with an eyebrow raise and Dean nods so Cas keeps on. He sucks gently then drags his teeth over and around his nipple and finally bites the nub. Dean moans and starts wiggling. “That’s right…” Cas nibbles around the other nipple now, “You’re the Sex King’s whore, aren’t you?”

“Oh, Cas, fuck,” Dean grinds up into Cas and Cas slams his hips down. “Hahh!”

“You know,” Cas sits up, “I think I want you to bend over for me this time…” Yes… Dean can get on board with this. They do this when they are either desperate, or there’s no other option (Due to small spaces.) He doesn't like that they can’t kiss but it seems they aren’t doing much of that anyway. Besides, Cas fucks  _ real good _ from behind. 

“I’ll bend over,” Dean pants.

“I know you will,” Cas gets his feet back on the ground and slides Dean to the edge. “Step down,” He instructs. Dean jumps off and Cas immediately smashes him back against the car, crashing their lips together again. He presses him back to where his toes are on the ground, but he’s laying against the hood with Cas on top of him. Dean lets out little moans as Cas kisses him. Cas doesn’t often do this, but he bites gently on Dean’s lips and the end of his tongue that Dean puts in his mouth sometimes. He’s practically  _ begging _ Cas to abuse it. 

Dean knows he asked for it really _ rough _ but he still didn’t think he would get it. He’s pleasantly surprised. Cas pulls away and Dean sees the shine of light on the strand of slobber that’s connecting their mouths all the way up until the moment it breaks. “Knees?” Dean asks to see if that’s what Cas wants him to do.

“No,” Cas answers quickly. “Hand me your lube,” Cas puts a hand out and waits for Dean to get it himself this time. Dean hastily reaches into his pocket and pulls out the lube. Dean hands it to Cas. “You need to refill this. This is not very much.”

“We don’t need very much,” Dean pants and gets excited, “We just need enough.”

“Will you please turn around?” Cas raises an eyebrow. Dean turns quickly around and again, feels Cas tackle him onto the hood. He’s kissing Dean’s neck again and nibbling his ear lobe too. The main difference for this, besides the fact that Dean is turned around, is that Cas got them both naked. Just… completely naked. 

Cas pushes Dean’s legs apart with his foot until they are spread quite nicely. “Fuck…” Dean drags out. The metal was warm when the first pulled over, but it’s been a while and now it’s actually a bit cold. He didn’t think he would like it, but his naked body against the cool, smooth metal may actually be better. Cas stands up and presses two lubed fingers into Dean and already begins working them. “Ooh, Cas,” Dean swallows. 

“I want to be inside you already… I would be if you would open up faster…” Cas knows Dean has no control over how fast he opens up, but he still likes to tease Dean with it. “Meantime, you like my fingers, don’t you?”   
“Yeah,” Dean groans. 

“Would you like another one?” Cas asks because he knows it’s kind of early to add a third finger. 

“Yes, so badly, yes,” Dean grunts. Cas adds a third finger and Dean moans. 

“You’ll take anything, won’t you…” Cas smiles, “I love watching my fingers disappear into your ass.”

“Fuck…” Dean wants to just get fucked already, it killing him. And it seems to be killing Cas too. He takes his fingers out. Dean feels Cas’s grace very intensely, but only for a moment. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dean whines. “I’m good now?” He pants.

“Yes,” Cas grunts and shoves into Dean roughly, and pushing him into the car. “Mmm,” Cas hums. “Did it feel to you… as if the car moved back then forward again?” Cas asks in his regular voice. 

“Yeah,” Dean pants. The car definitely shifted. Cas keeps fucking into him, hard, not holding anything back. He’s fucking Dean hard enough to move the car. That’s pretty fucking hard. Dean stretches his hands out against the metal, trancing a finger distractedly because it's so smooth. Yeah, cold is good. The cold metal is good. 

“Mmh,” Cas groans and tightens his grip on Dean’s waist. “Do you like being fucked against your car?” 

Fuck, yes he does, “Yeah,” Dean groans and arches his back. 

“I can tell,” Cas smiles. “Should I slow down, Dean?”   
“No!” Dean says quickly.

“You don’t want to feel hard, rough,  _ defined _ thrust, filling you over and over again until your come paints the black of your car to white?” Cas says in the voice that Dean likes. 

“Fuck… maybe…”

“I’ll ask again,” Cas keeps thrusting, “Should I slow down?”

“Yes, yes, wanna feel-” Dean pants, “I wanna feel you… Fuck.”

“Yes you do,” Cas slows down, “You want to feel me abusing your tight ass until you wince when you sit…”

“Yeah, yeah, wanna be- wanna be sore!” Dean whines, drooling a bit onto the car. 

“You want to be sore enough that just one finger feels amazing, let alone two… or three… or even better, your biggest vibrator.”

“Fuck. Yes, I want that!” Cas is just guessing based on the very limited information he’s learned from Dean about being sore, but he is nailing it. Dean thinks he’s exactly right. 

Cas keeps grinding in hard and deep, but still slowly enough that Dean can feel every little movement. Dean keeps moaning. 

“Are you close Dean?” Cas asks, speeding up slightly. 

Dean pants and tries to push out a word, “Extremely,” His hands clench to fists and he shuts his eyes tight. 

“Good,” Cas grunts, fucking into him roughly. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Dean curses under his breath. “Holly fucking hell,” Dean is pretty much gone, “Cas!” Dean moans and he comes. 

Cas keeps ruthlessly driving his hips into Dean throughout his orgasm and even after, expecting Dean to whine and beg him to stop and is shocked when he doesn’t yet. He keeps going for almost a full minute before he decides to stop.

Dean screams, “Awh!” He heaves, “You didn’t- you didn't come. Why?”

“I didn’t have to,” Cas answers. 

Dean keeps huffing, catching his breath, “Okay…” He inhales deeply, “I didn’t know how much longer I could keep that up anyway, fuck.” He relaxes into the car. “Mm, Baby,” Dean pats the car twice. Cas knows Dean is talking to the car because he never calls Cas, or anyone else for that matter,  _ ‘Baby _ .’ ‘Baby’ is strictly reserved for his car. “He’s amazing, I know. That’s why he’s the king!” Dean takes one last deep breath before standing up. 

He wipes his mouth of the drool and he can feel the come on his stomach. He steps back and can see his come smeared around the hood where he was laying which is, unfortunately, hotter than he imagined. The only thing that could make it better is if it were Cas’s come. 

He turns to face Cas and immediately sees Cas staring at it too. The smeared spot of come on the hood of Dean’s car. He’s just looking and not saying anything. “As much as I hate admitting this,” Cas says starring, “I really like this…”

Dean smiles awkwardly. 

Cas pokes him in the stomach and drags his finger through the thin layer of come. “You came so much, Dean…” Cas sticks his finger in his mouth, licking off Dean’s come. “Mmm,” Cas hums then magically, all of Dean’s come is gone. 

“Mm!” Dean pushes Cas towards the car.

“What are you doing?” Cas laughs and lets Dean move him. 

Dean pushes Cas’s chest back against the hood. His arms are spread out and he’s barely on the ground. “Sex King has gotta come too…” He starts jerking him off. 

“Mmm,” Cas hums, “Do what you must.”

Dean keeps on, watching Cas. His eyes are closed and it looks like he’s very into it. Cas twitches small and slow every now and then. Dean huffs. “You know Cas, I would love it if you came all over yourself.”

“I know you would,” Cas groans quietly. 

Dean flicks his eyes all around Cas’s body. This is amazing. Cas is naked and on his car. Cas is naked and on his car.  _ Cas is  _ naked _ and on his  _ car! “You look so good,” Dean says genuinely. 

“Thank you,” Cas hums. “Let’s say I  _ were _ to come on myself…” Dean nods, “Is that simply a sight you wish to see?”

“I  _ do _ wanna see it,” Dean bites his lip. “...Yeah.”

“It sounds as if there is more to what you were saying.” Dean doesn’t say anything. Cas groans. “You laid me out across the hood of your car,” Cas recaps. “And you want me to come.” Cas pauses. “That is what you wish to see.”

“Yes,” Dean squeaks. 

“Is this a fantasy of yours?” Dean nods. Cas’s eyes are closed though. “Dean?” 

“Yeah,” Dean grunts out. “Yeah it is.”

“I would be interested in hearing more… later though.”

Dean swallows. “Okay.”

“I’m considering it.”

Dean gets excited. “I’ll lick it up!” Dean shouts, then blushes. “If that helps…” 

“It does help.”

“Oh!” Dean tightens his grip. “I definitely want to do that then. It’s been a while since I did.”

Cas groans again. “That feels really good.” Dean smiles and stays staring in awe. “If you think you can-” Cas grunts, “Can continue while kissing me then you should.” Cas sighs. 

Fuck. As much as Dean would like to do that, he can’t reach. He’d have to climb and that would disrupt everything. Dean leans over and starts kissing Cas’s lower stomach, trailing along to different places. Cas wasn’t expecting this but he likes it. For Dean though, it did make it kinda hard to keep jacking him off so he moves. He squats down and starts kissing and licking and sucking on the insides of his thighs. Cas does this to him sometimes and Dean  _ always _ likes it. 

“Mhh,” Cas grunts. “Can you go faster?” Dean speeds up. Cas usually asks that when he’s close. Sure enough, the next thing Cas says is, “I’m close, Dean.” Cas reaches down and replaces Dean’s hand with his own. Dean would be offended but Cas only pumps a few times before he comes and Dean realized that he only took over to ensure he would do it himself. Cas lets his hand fall back into the car. Eyes still closed. Just breathing. 

Dean stands up. His heart is pumping  _ very  _ fast. And loud. He’s sure Cas can hear it. He just looks and takes it all in. Cas was right. He definitely has  _ something  _ for his car. “Fuck you look amazing.” 

Cas opens his eyes barely enough to see, “Is this what you pictured?”

“Better,” Dean says immediately. “Much better.”

“Now you’re just being sweet,” Cas smiles and closes his eyes again. Dean leans over and starts licking come off of Cas’s stomach and chest, as promised. 

“I had  _ way _ too much fun.”

“I didn’t think too much fun was possible,” Cas comments. 

“You’re right, Cas.” He always is. “I had a  _ lot _ of fun.”

Cas sits up, “Good.” He kisses Dean briefly then steps away from the car. 

Dean looks back at Cas, “You’re still wearing your crown!”

“Yes. I’m still the king of sex, correct?”

“Yeah, for sure.” It dawns on Dean that they are just two men standing naked by a car pulled off the side of the road. 

As if Cas was thinking the same thing, “Here are your clothes,” Cas hands Dean his tshirt, jeans, underwear, and socks. 

“What about my shoes?” Dean asks.

“I lost them,” Cas jokes. He walks over to the car and cleans the come off of it too. Then he starts pulling his briefs back on. Dean starts getting dressed too. “Here you go,” Cas sets Dean’s shoes on the hood. 

“Thanks,” Dean says, still wondering where on Earth their stuff goes when Cas does his mojo thing to them. It’s a nice trick. 

Eventually, they are dressed again and in the car driving back. It’s a short drive. They walk in as quietly as they can, in case Sam and Jack are asleep, but they are both awake.

“How was stargazing?” Sam teases. He really doesn’t want to know what really happened though. 

“We are watching a spy movie that I don’t know the name of, would you like to watch too?” Jack asks. 

“Cas, what’s on your head?” Sam asks. 

Fuck, Dean forgot. He reaches up to snag it away but Cas catches Dean’s wrist. Dean swallows. “It’s my crown.” He says plainly. Sam makes a face but then nods. Dean lets out a small sigh of relief that Sam seems to drop it. Cas follows Dean to his bed, leaning in and whispering, “I apologize, I forgot I was wearing it.”

“I forgot too,” Dean smirks. 

“Well, I did earn it,” Cas smiles. “Maybe it’s alright if I wear it.”

“You did earn it,” Dean chuckles. “I guess so.” Dean takes off his jeans and gets into bed. When he sits down he does, in fact, wince, but very quietly. He looks at Cas and smiles. Dean lifts up the blanket for Cas to get under. “Let’s go,” he says, encouraging him to join. Cas takes off his shoes and sits on the bed, against the headboard, and with his legs under the covers. Dean reaches a hand above his head, looking to hold hands with Cas. Cas sees and obliges. “Catch us up, Jack. What’s going on in the movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post once, maybe twice a week! IF you have any ideas, PLEASE SHARE! It can be anything- Minor detail or huge plot. Whatever you want. Let me know!


End file.
